Species
Below are the various species used (So far) in FL-RP. Sentient Human Humans were the Galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies galaxywide. Believed to have originated on the galactic capital of Coruscant, they could be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others, including Jedi, or Sith. Since Humans were the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared. Nautolan The Nautolans, sometimes referred to as the Nautiloids, were an amphibious humanoid species from the planet Glee Anselm. Although they established settlements across their aquatic homeworld, most Nautolan civilization was found in the Sabilon Region. Twi'lek Twi'leks were an omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. They tended to eat cultivated molds, fungi, and rycrit meat. Their distinctive features included colorful skin, which varied in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. The tentacles, called "brain-tails", "lekku", "tchun-tchin", or "head-tails" were advanced organs used for communication and cognitive functions. Twi'leks possessed a fairly standard humanoid vocal structure and were capable of learning most alien languages; however, they usually preferred their native language of Ryl, which incorporated subtle movement of the lekku. When they wished, they could even communicate in complete secrecy using their versatile brain-tails. Twi'lek females were often used as slaves or dancers because of their beauty; they were rarely taken as wives for alien grooms, however. Gran The Gran were sentient mammalian humanoids native to the planet Kinyen, though they had colonies across the galaxy, including settlements on the planets Hok and Malastare. Rodian Rodians were a reptilian humanoid species native to Rodia in the Tyrius. Highly recognizable due to characteristics in facial structure and skin pigment, Rodians were infamous for their violent culture, which sprang from the difficulties of life in the jungles of their homeworld. Though they were often relegated to the fringes of galactic society as bounty hunters or criminal henchmen, Rodians were not merely simple-minded thugs. The Rodian people managed to produce artists, merchants, and politicians who were found even among the upper classes of the Core Worlds. Non-Sentient Banshee Bird The Corellian banshee bird was an avian native to the planet of Corellia. It was known for its loud screams. The wail of the banshee bird could be heard from miles away, and was used by the predator to flush prey out of undergrowth. Like most predatory birds, they could be tamed by a skilled trainer. They were often used by hunters, and were also pets for wealthy nobles. However, they were extremely claustrophobic and had to be kept in a large aviary. Rancor Rancors were large carnivorous reptomammals originating from the planet of Dathomir. They were usually born brown, but in special circumstances, such as the Mutant Rancor, Jungle Rancor, and the Bull Rancor, their color may have differed. Although found on other worlds such as Ottethan, Carida, Corulag, Felucia and Lehon, those from Dathomir were said to be stronger and more intelligent than others. They have been used for many things, ranging from mounts for the Witches of Dathomir, to pets for Sith, to being a source of food, and as a means of entertainment by dropping someone into its pit.